Return of the forgotten
by Crepian
Summary: Okay, first ficcy. Whew, I'm nervous. Um... basically this about Vegeta's love for Kakarotto before he turned into Goku, and what it would be like if he got HIS Kakarotto back. The rating's only for language and... kissing? G/V Shounen-ai... duh
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice. I would also like to thank my sis, Miyanon, for helping me out with this.  
  
Warnings: This story has bad language and is shounen-ai, which means that it has male/male intimacy in it. If you don't like it, then just go away. Right now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Excruciating pain seared through Vegeta's jaw as his rival delivered a powerful blow to his face, sending him tumbling aimlessly through the air before he gained control, only to be hit by another powerful punch in the stomach.  
  
Sensing that his sparring partner was off today, Goku stopped his bombardment and said breathlessly, "Vegeta?" The prince just ignored him. "Vegeta, are you alright? You seem distracted today."  
  
Vegeta snarled, "That is none of your concern! Now fight me!" Before the taller saiyajin had a chance to speak again, Vegeta charged at him with all the venom burning in his veins.  
  
He couldn't stand the sight of this third class bakayaro. He tolerated Kakarotto enough to be civil when the woman was alive, just for her sake. But now that she was gone, all the hatred that Vegeta felt toward the younger saiyajin came back tenfold.  
  
Just looking at him brought so many painful memories. And the realization of how alone he really was.  
  
Vegeta laid a quick cuff to the side of Goku's head. His rival yelped and covered the side of his head with two hands, "OW! Dammit! My fusion ear!"  
  
Unfortunately for the two of them, after they unfused from what was supposed to be a permanent fusion, their ears had been permanently affected, becoming much more sensitive to sound and to pain. It erred the prince to no end at having what he called, 'a mutated organ.'  
  
Goku glared at Vegeta with a childish pout and said, "Why are you always so cheap?"  
  
The prince's eyes widened just slightly as a wave of déjà vu passed over him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A small boy with unruly hair glared at him, covering the side of his face and pouting, "Why are you always so cheap?"  
  
The prince, only a small boy then, laughed, "Life's a bitch, Kakarotto. Get used to it."  
  
They first came to know each other, not through their parents, but because Kakarotto was such a klutz. Vegeta had found Kakarotto stuck in one of the courtyard's trees, trying to sneak into the palace because of a dare. He'd leap into the trees aiming to just jump off the branches and onto the ground.  
  
It was a good plan, except that he jumped into the only Venutian Leptar in the whole garden, a living tree infamous for trapping anything in reach by wrapping its victim in vines. Kakarotto was stuck there for nearly two hours when the prince found him, and he probably would've stayed there for nearly ten more days if he hadn't been rescued.  
  
Vegeta found the whole situation very amusing and decided to keep Kakarotto around for his entertainment. They eventually became the best of friends.  
  
They never told their parents about their friendship, although they knew that at least the king probably suspected, watching the two playing in the courtyard nearly everyday.  
  
The two young boys were in the middle of the palace garden, playing what they called 'Stealth Mode.' One of them would go and hide, while the other counted to whatever number they chose and went looking for the hiding one.  
  
Only in this rendition of hide-and-seek the person hiding would throw stuff at the person seeking, and if the person got hit ten times before he found the hider, the hider wins.  
  
When Kakarotto was hiding, he humiliated the prince by throwing mud at him nearly twenty times before Vegeta managed to find him. Not wanting to be outdone, the young prince decided to throw rocks. One had struck Kakarotto pretty hard on the side of the head and now he was bleeding.  
  
After that last remark, Kakarotto looked down at the ground, obviously struggling not to cry. Only then did Vegeta figure that maybe he threw that last rock a bit too hard. Awkwardly, the prince approached his subject and asked, "Um... It doesn't hurt that bad, does it?"  
  
Kakarotto sniffled, "No," obviously lying. Vegeta bit his lip and took Kakarotto's hand away from his head. The whole side of his head and his hand was caked with blood and more kept flowing from his wound. Noticing, Vegeta's pale face, Kakarotto asked nervously, "It's not that bad is it?"  
  
The prince said quickly, "N-no, it's just a light scrape. How about we get you over to the med room, huh?" He started leading his friend over toward the palace.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Geta," the younger saiyajin said quietly. Then he gave the prince a genuine smile, something that Vegeta didn't receive all too often.  
  
Vegeta stumbled for something sarcastic to say, but then he just settled for a, "No problem."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The voice snapped Vegeta out of his memory and he looked up to see Goku watching him worriedly. "Maybe we should stop. What do you think, Geta?" Goku said, frowning.  
  
The prince tightened his fists until his knuckles went white. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he screamed in fury and charged at the younger saiyajin, who was caught off guard once again.  
  
Only Kakarotto was allowed to call him Geta! HIS Kakarotto! Not this traitor! Not this stranger!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Vegeta ran through the dark corridors of the barracks, trying to find his friend before he was shipped off to a different planet. He ran straight past the docking bay and had to backtrack, quickly rushing into the room.  
  
Several docksmen yelp and jump to salute as Vegeta passed by them and went straight over to the sole soldier in the area.  
  
Kakarotto sensed his friend and turned around, smiling at the prince, "Geta! You're here! I'm glad you came."  
  
Vegeta looked over the young teen, dressed in the standard armor assigned to all the soldiers who were to be sent out. A wave of pride washed over the prince as he thought about how Kakarotto had grown, from the child that he had known.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said. Then he grabbed Kakarotto's hand and pulled the younger saiyajin away from the group.  
  
"Um, okay," Kakarotto said with a frown. They went off out of the docking bay into the empty fluorescent hallway. "Geta, what's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta yelled in frustration, "Everything's fucking wrong, you fool! You have to be shipped off to some backwater planet over in god knows where! Meanwhile I've been sold into Frieza's service by my father! We may never see each other ever again!"  
  
Kakarotto's eyes widened hearing the hurt and emotion in his friend's voice. "But I thought that you were okay with this when I told you, Geta. I would go on this purging mission to raise my rank so that I could gain enough status go enlist onto Frieza's ship! Then we'd be able to be together for good!"  
  
"Dammit Kakarotto, you don't know what it's like to be under Frieza. It does things to people. I've seen saiyajin who go there perfectly normal and then leave as ruthless, godless animals." Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily and he demanded, "If I'm already condemned to such a life, you don't need to go down with me. Why do you want to go into something like that?!"  
  
Kakarotto took the prince's hands and hushed him. "Vegeta, I could never be without you," he said in a low, comforting voice. "When we're together, Frieza won't be able to do anything to us. It'll only be a couple years and then I'll be back in no time." He hugged Vegeta and said, "Frieza won't be able to touch you. I'll take care of you. I promise."  
  
Vegeta sighed and received the hug without protest like he usually would. Suddenly Kakarotto frowned, "Geta? Is it just me or am I taller than you?"  
  
The prince gave a dry laugh. "I can't believe you haven't noticed yet. You have to be about an inch taller now. Not surprising, considering your heritage."  
  
Kakarotto gave a childish grin, "I bet I'll be loads taller by the time that I come back!"  
  
With a playful shove, Vegeta pushed him away. "Well then you just have to make sure that you come back soon," he smirked weakly.  
  
"It'll take me only a matter of days to clear the planet," Kakarotto said confidently. "Besides, you did train me," he added with a small smirk.  
  
Vegeta nodded and his smirk grew, "Hai, I did."  
  
One of the docksmen come out into the hallway and said nervously, "P-Prince Vegeta, if you're done, we need to get this third class shipped out as soon as possible."  
  
"His name's Kakarotto!" the prince snapped angrily.  
  
Kakarotto shook his head and smiled when the worker hastily corrected himself and fled. He turned back towards Vegeta and said, "I guess that means I have to go. I'll see you later, Geta." He hesitated a moment, then suddenly pecked Vegeta's cheek and ran into the docking bay towards his space pod.  
  
Vegeta stood there, stunned a moment. Did... he just... Frantically, he ran after the third class, nearly stumbling on his cape and he got in just in time to see the hatch door close on the pod. Kakarotto spotted him and mouthed something to him. Vegeta screamed, "Kakarotto! I can't hear you! Speak up, damn you!" The third class just grinned and sat back, waving at his friend as the space pod got ready to launch.  
  
One docksmen pulled Vegeta away and said, "Your highness, you need to leave the area!" Vegeta let himself be dragged away, his despair taking up most of his thoughts. They took him behind a thick steeled wall to protect themselves from the heat of the rockets and the toxic fumes of the fuel.  
  
Vegeta watched the video cam on the monitor as Kakarotto passed out from the elevated G's up until the pod went out of broadcasting range. Then he was gone. The docksmen congratulated themselves on another successful launch and went on their own way to get ready for the standard launches for within the same galaxy.  
  
Still watching the static screen that held the picture of his friend until it faded out, Vegeta put a hand to his cheek. His grief is taken over by anger at Kakarotto and at himself. Did Kakarotto actually kiss him, meaning it? Or was it a ruse? He wouldn't actually know until Kakarotto comes back. Which would be in years. Vegeta cursed him and knew that the younger saiyajin did that on purpose! One last prank before he left, trying to get the last laugh.  
  
Vegeta smirked and left the room to go off to his own quarters to pack for Frieza's ship. He couldn't wait until Kakarotto woke up to see all the Needle Bugs that he put in the ship while the docksmen weren't looking.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kakarotto said that he would be back! That they'd both work on Frieza's ship and wouldn't let the icicle bastard do anything to them! He promised to protect him! And what did he do? He went and got himself fucking hit in the head and getting himself fucking amnesia!  
  
As he pounded the younger saiyajin mercilessly, he remembered how long he had waited for Kakarotto to return. His feelings of betrayal as Frieza toyed with him as he pleased. His anguish when he finally realized that Kakarotto was never going to return, either lost for good or dead.  
  
Vegeta vowed that he would find out what happened to his friend no matter what. He finally got the chance nearly a decade later. Frieza was always suspicious of his little "monkey pet" and wouldn't allow him out of his sight without good reason or unless it was a mission. So Vegeta managed to send Kakarotto's nearly useless brother to Chikyuu-sei to see if he could find any clue of Kakarotto's whereabouts.  
  
He could barely contain his shock when he realized that Kakarotto was still on the planet. Alive and well! And actually mated to some weak ningen onna! Without any regard to the consequences he left Frieza's stronghold with Nappa to get to the bottom of it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe how much that his friend had changed. They were both adults now and while Kakarotto looked like his father when he was a teenager, he was his clone now, besides the blemish free skin and the different light in his eyes.  
  
He was also fuller in frame than his teenage counterpart, though he was still leaner compared to many other soldiers that Vegeta had seen. And he was indeed much taller than the prince, as predicted. He was the perfect piece of saiyajin manhood.  
  
However, all of that is insignificant to the fact that Kakarotto had become the most self-righteous, idiotic bakayaro that Vegeta had ever seen in his life! And his tail had gotten cut off. The silky tail that the prince had admired so often was now gone.  
  
But the most treacherous sin that the younger saiyajin had committed was by declaring himself to be one of those weak, pathetic ningen, casting aside his saiyajin heritage! Granted that the bakayaro had amnesia, but he could at least embrace his legacy instead of trying to disown it!  
  
But even given all that, Vegeta couldn't help but be so proud of the taller saiyajin. He had defeated Nappa so easily. An elite saiyajin warrior!  
  
Standing face to face with his old friend, now enemy, Vegeta entertained the idea of showing Kakarotto the mercy that he certainly didn't give Nappa and allow Kakarotto to be at his side once more. He would more likely than not need all the help he can get considering that he probably incurred Frieza's wrath by now. Besides, they were the unbeatable team! And Kakarotto would have to keep the promise he made so long ago.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "You should feel honored that the ultimate elite warrior is going to be entertained by a mere third class like you." Though obviously disproved, it was an ongoing joke that the two entertained when they were younger.  
  
Kakarotto just glared at him through hateful eyes. The smirk fell off the prince's face and Vegeta sighed, "Kakarotto, I have a proposition for you. Forget about this planet. Come and join forces with me! Together there is nothing that we can't achieve!" Like they always said when they were little.  
  
The younger saiyajin snorted derisively in response. "Thanks, but no thanks. I saw how you treat your partners. As if I'm going to get tricked into that!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Kakarotto had just refused him! This isn't what he came here for! The prince honestly didn't think that the Kakarotto he had known was completely wiped out of existence, replaced by this mere shadow of him. A complete stranger...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Goku tried blocking all the hits that he could without seriously hurting Vegeta too much. As he dodged a punch meant for the head, he demanded, "Vegeta! What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Why?!" Vegeta nearly screamed, "You dare ask me why after all that you've done! All that you are?!"  
  
The taller saiyajin protested, "But I thought that we were over this! Aren't we friends?"  
  
The prince paused his attacks long enough to hiss, "Friends? You don't seem to understand do you?" His blows became frantic, more careless. He didn't care what he hit as long as he felt the impact of the younger saiyajin's flesh against his fist.  
  
Goku had had enough. He grabbed Vegeta's fists and yelled, "Vegeta! That's enough! Quit fighting me!"  
  
The prince struggled against the vice like grip and snarled, "I don't want to, you bastard! Don't you get it?! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Goku looked genuinely hurt and asked, "B-but Vegeta, what do you mean? What did I do?"  
  
"It's not what you did. It's what you are!" the prince said as he wrenched his hands away from the younger saiyajin's grip. "Every time I fucking see you, I am reminded of someone who is dead and gone, but whose memory is desecrated by your mere existence! Every breath that you take, every time you show your face to the world, he is suffering because of it!"  
  
Insanity. It was all insanity. The rising of the painful memories. Everything that Goku was doing was reminding Vegeta of him. And all the urges to hurt him, protect him, cry for him. Insanity.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" the taller saiyajin demanded.  
  
Narrow eyes flashed, and Vegeta raised two hands above his head, turning super saiyajin 2. He screamed, "I want you to fucking DIE!" Two strong hands come down onto the unsuspecting Goku's head, slamming him down onto the hard ground.  
  
Vegeta winced when he heard the menacing crack and shivered when he realized that Goku was out cold. Black crimson started flowing onto the ground. "Son of a fuck!" He kneeled onto the stained ground and flipped the younger saiyajin up to face him. There was a dangerously large wound on Goku's forehead, large enough to be fatal.  
  
All the color drained from the prince's face. He didn't think that he hurt him this much. He couldn't let the saiyajin go! No matter how painful it is to see him, Goku was the only one like him left. Vegeta's hands shook as he fumbled through Goku's clothes for any sign of the familiar leather bag.  
  
He found it hidden under Goku's blue sash, miraculously still in one piece. He extracted the real object he was searching for. A medium sized senzu bean. Vegeta jutted in between Goku's lips and muttered, "Come on, Kakarotto. Chew and swallow. This should be instinct by now!"  
  
Goku didn't move, his wound was too great. Vegeta cursed and shoved the bean right up against the back of the younger saiyajin's throat, trying to get it down Goku's esophagus. It slipped away from Vegeta's grip, and slid down Goku's throat. At once the healing powers of the bean started taking affect. The bleeding stopped and flesh knit together until the wound was invisible. Although Vegeta had doubts on whether the blow had affected the younger saiyajin's brain or not.  
  
Goku began to stir, the whole side of his face stained with crimson blood already fallen. "Kakarotto," Vegeta shook him, "wake up. Kakarotto!" The taller saiyajin groaned and opened up bleary looking eyes. A wave of relief washed over the prince and he said, "Alright Kakarotto, can you talk to me?"  
  
The younger saiyajin just watched him for a second, then gave a confused look. "Geta..." he started out weakly.  
  
"Kakarotto, just shut up. You lost a lot of blood and getting yourself sick by trying to move isn't going to help either of us." He pulled Goku's head onto his lap to see if the bean really did do all of its work.  
  
Goku watched him and then said weakly, "Naigi wo manna'ai deku ca, Geta?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the younger saiyajin in shock. He had just spoken in saiyago. He took up the other's head into his hands and demanded, "Kakarotto wei deshu ca?!" Roughly translated it was 'Kakarotto, is that you?'  
  
The saiyajin in his hands smiled, "Hai, Geta. Who else would it be?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Aw man, I feel like passing out. I'm glad that I finally got to finish this chapter. My sis, is supportive about this, but she doesn't like to give up the comp to actually let me type! Anyway pleaze R&R! I desperately need some feedback! 


	2. Revived

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but it doesn't mean I can't bend the characters to my will!  
  
A/N: Okay, maybe I was a tad over exaggerative when I said my sister won't share the comp with me. *holds up a sign 'Help, my sister is holding a gun to my head'* Oh yeah, and thanks to Alfarrar/L'orn for the co-writing tips advice! And now on with the fic!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vegeta stared at the younger saiyajin in shock and slowly backed away from him. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. Goku must've wished to know saiyago fluently or something. It was impossible for Kakarotto just to appear out of the blue like that! After all this time! How could Goku just suddenly remember everything?!  
  
His heart was hammering in his chest, as he finally recognized the familiar expression on the other's face. A discerning frown with no hint of Goku's usual chronic naivety, instead it was mixed with worry and alarm. It was the same look that Kakarotto always pulled on him when he knew that something was wrong, like just before Vegeta told him that he was to be sent into Frieza's service. In all his life, Vegeta had never seen a look quite like that on Goku's face. The damned imposture was just too optimistic all the time.  
  
"You look older," Kakarotto said simply. What else could he say? He had no idea where he was, or how Vegeta got there. And disorientation was sending waves of nausea upon him, further hazing his thoughts. Did Vegeta have any idea what was going on? Or was the prince as lost as he was?  
  
The prince watched him silently. Cautiously even. How in the world was he supposed to approach this? He said in response, "I am older." It seemed that Kakarotto remembered nothing about being Goku. If that was true then he was truly in for the shock of a lifetime.  
  
They both stayed in uncomfortable silence for a long while. Vegeta not knowing at all what to say, the awkwardness seemed too great, while Kakarotto was combating his disorientation. Not one to be defeated by mere emotions Vegeta said sternly, "You're wondering about... everything I suppose."  
  
Kakarotto nodded, "Yeah, that sums it up. So if you don't mind, your great highness, why don't you explain it to me?" His voice carried heavy sarcasm, covering his confusion and worry. He didn't want to reveal his inner bewilderment at the situation quite yet. Not until he figured out exactly what the hell was going on.  
  
The prince smiled at that one. He could always count on Kakarotto to be a sarcastic, bratty, pain in the ass. "Tell me what happened to you first. I want- I need to know so I can get the clear picture myself."  
  
"So you aren't all knowing are you, huh?" Kakarotto laughed weakly. He only hoped that this strange older version of his young childhood friend could actually be able to help him out. He quickly sat up and battled the dizzying after affect, leaning himself against a large, strange biological plant that Vegeta brought them to. "I don't know much more about this than you do, Geta... At least I think so... All I know was that on my way over to the planet I was suppose to purge, I was suddenly woken up from the induced sleeping aid. The ship was malfunctioning and it was crashing into the atmosphere of a planet. The heat made me pass out and suddenly I'm here." He looked towards the prince despite the headache he was getting just from moving his head. "So can you explain what the hell happened?"  
  
Vegeta just stared at the younger saiyajin. He never even saw the planet? He must've hit his head while he was out cold. There was no other explanation. The only question now was how was he going to explain everything to him? Did he WANT to explain everything to him?  
  
Fidgeting nervously, Vegeta absentmindedly grabbed a handful of grass, letting it sift through his fingers. Then he grabbed another bunch, sifting that as well. It was a nervous habit of his. Kakarotto recognized it immediately and his alarm grew. The prince finally looked his old friend in the eye and said, "Kakarotto, a lot of shit's happened when you passed out, so I'm not going to try and bother explaining everything to you in one go. All you really need to know right now is that you're on Chikyuu-sei, and that you've been... indisposed, for nearly six decades."  
  
"Six decades?!" Kakarotto yelped. "How could- But I- What-" This was a joke! It had to be! There was no frickin' way! But Vegeta actually looked- It couldn't- NO!  
  
Vegeta watched in alarm as the younger saiyajin started hyperventilating, holding his head and chanting 'No' over and over again like a mantra. He kneeled by the cowering saiyajin and held his shoulders, "Kakarotto! Calm down!" Kakarotto just shivered within his grasp, not responding verbally to him. "Shit." The prince said slowly, "Just take deep breaths, you're going to pop if you don't stop this!"  
  
Obeying, the younger saiyajin took slower, shakier breaths, still chanting to himself, trying to deny. He asked in a hushed voice, "G-Geta? How o- old... How old am I? I'm still just 11, right?" Vegeta just shook his head, trying to bring the bitterness out of his expression and show a little more compassion for his friend. Kakarotto cried, "Oh God!" He looked at his hands in fright and rubbed them, seeing whether they were fake or not. He felt around his face, all the changes and growth, and looked all over his body. Everything was frightening huge! Nothing was right! Nothing! How could he just wake up like this?!  
  
Tucking his head back in between his hands he tried holding back the sobs of hysteria, confusion and a profound sense of loss. Vegeta just stood by, not daring to touch him, instead taking the role of an outsider. The wind whipped around them maliciously as a storm was beginning to brew.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta brought Kakarotto back to his cabin after the younger saiyajin had calmed down considerably and was now dozing somewhat peacefully. Most of the events in Kakarotto's life still remained a mystery to him. Vegeta just didn't have the heart to tell him anything else that happened during his absence after what happened out in the meadow. At least not until he thought Kakarotto would be ready.  
  
He helped Kakarotto onto the couch to rest and sat down in a nearby chair, exhausted as well. The clouded sky outside was a sickly yellow, and the torrents of rain along with the howling wind was the only sound in the small wooden cabin.  
  
The cabin itself was homey enough, shielding the two from the onslaught of the storm. Vegeta had gotten himself this small escape after Bulma had died, feeling too awkward to stay around Capsule Corps anymore. His memory was as sharp as a tack, and it hurt him too much to be in the place that the shrewd scientist dedicated her life to.  
  
The prince sighed and closed his eyes, thinking over the astounding events of that day. It was all too fast to actually think about it when it happened. He just had to go with it. But now that he could actually think, a wave of disbelief washed over him. HIS Kakarotto was actually back! After so long, his old friend had finally emerged from within the stranger. But he could only wonder how long this would last. If Kakarotto could come back, what was stopping Goku?  
  
Watching the shivers of the sleeping young man, Vegeta smiled fondly at him and stood up to go in search of a spare blanket to give the saiyajin. He opened up the door to his closet and grabbed a heavy quilt from the top shelf. Even as he was doing so, thinking of the younger saiyajin in his living room, a protective feeling welled up inside of him, and he clenched the blanket tightly.  
  
God be damned before he ever let Kakarotto revert back to his idiotic self!  
  
He would not lose him again!  
  
~~~  
  
Late the next morning...  
  
Still in somewhat of a daze, Kakarotto watched his prince from the sideways position of his head on the cushioned upholstery, while the prince was preparing breakfast in the open doored kitchen.  
  
It was so bizarre seeing this much older version of his Geta. Sure he looked older and the fact that he was performing a menial task that he always gave to his servants to do, but Kakarotto could sense that there was something else different about him. He was much more refined and hard. Something happened to Vegeta while he was, as the prince put it, 'indisposed.' Kakarotto wasn't sure whether that happened to everybody when they grew up, but somehow he doubted it.  
  
For some reason his memory was doing a good job at doggedly evading him, but he knew that the change probably had something to do with something that Vegeta was assigned to? When they were just kids? Or was it just before he left for this godforsaken planet?  
  
Coming back into the living room with two large saiyajin sized meals, Vegeta noticed that Kakarotto was staring at him and snapped almost automatically, "What are you doing?"  
  
The younger saiyajin frowned, "I'm looking at you dumbass. What do you think?" He was irritated as hell, and his headache wasn't helping.  
  
Opening and closing his mouth, Vegeta searched for something to say. The Kakarotto that had inhabited his friend's body for so long would never have said such a thing. And even if he did, he'd probably be apologizing for it right now, with a horrible blush he might add. However, this Kakarotto was a master of wit just as much as he himself was. Just looking at him, Vegeta could tell he was going to have a hard time breaking old habits and getting used to this new-slash-old Kakarotto again.  
  
Kakarotto, not bothering to sit up, asked, "Geta, tell me what happened to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" the prince demanded as he put the two plates down onto the coffee table.  
  
"I know you. You're... different. What happened between then and now?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I've changed. That happens over the years." He took up a plate and ordered, "You eat now before your food gets cold."  
  
The younger saiyajin frowned, but winced when a little tidbit of memory came back to him.  
  
::"Dammit Kakarotto, you don't know what it's like to be under Frieza. It does things to people. I've seen saiyajin who go there perfectly normal and then leave as ruthless, godless animals." Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily and he demanded, "If I'm already condemned to such a life, you don't need to go down with me. Why do you want to go into something like that?!"::  
  
Kakarotto's eyes widened in comprehension, and he looked at Vegeta in alarm. The word escaped his lips before he actually thought about it. "Frieza."  
  
The name alone gave an involuntary reaction on behalf of the prince, who gave a slight shudder so small it wouldn't have been noticed if Kakarotto hadn't been watching for it. It confirmed the young mind's suspicions and he held a shocked expression on his face, not bothering trying to cover it up.  
  
Glaring at the younger one, Vegeta growled, "I do not wish to discuss it." It would be too much for an eleven year old's mind anyway, he figured.  
  
Kakarotto watched him carelessly playing with his food now and said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
The prince looked up at him, taken aback. "For what?"  
  
He didn't bother looking at Vegeta in the eye. "I broke my promise, didn't I. I promised I wouldn't let Frieza touch you. But he did, and I wasn't there." He growled in frustration, "You didn't want me on that mission and I should've listened to you! I wouldn't have gotten myself into such a shitty mess! Everything's my own damn fault! I should've just stayed on Bejito-sei and then I would've had a better chance of helping you!"  
  
Vegeta put down his plate and said sternly, "Kakarotto, if there's one thing I change about what you did in your lifetime, leaving for Chikyuu-sei would've been the very last thing on my list. If you hadn't left the planet then I wouldn't have the chance be here with you right now."  
  
Kakarotto frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
The prince sat down next to the younger saiyajin and said, "Kakarotto, I have something of dire importance that I must tell you." He sifted his hair through his hand, sighing, "I was planning on telling you later but now's a good a time as any. Kakarotto, our planet is gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" Kakarotto said in a growing panic.  
  
"Frieza blew it up only a few days after you left. We're the only two saiyajin left alive in the whole galaxy."  
  
The information settled on the younger saiyajin like a lead stone, immediately numbing all of his senses. He just stared out in front of him, completely expressionless. Vegeta shook him roughly, "Kakarotto? Kakarotto! Say something!"  
  
The younger saiyajin just shook his head, "Gone... Everyone's just gone..." He put his hands to his face, "God, my whole life has been fucked up! Nothing's right! I hate all of this!" He turned to his friend with a helpless expression, "Geta, I don't want to be like this anymore! I want to be my own age again! I want to be on Bejito-sei! I want everything back just the way it was!"  
  
Vegeta snapped angrily, "Dammit, don't you think that I want that too! I would give anything to be back in the day before I even heard of Frieza! But I'm not granted that luxury! So you know what I do? I deal with it! Which is what you should be doing right now, instead of acting like a simpering little child!"  
  
Kakarotto stared at him and opened his mouth, only to close it up quickly and look down at the floor. Watching him, Vegeta instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. The saiyajin in front of him truly was a child. Though his body may be that of an adult, his mind hadn't aged a day since he got amnesia. He turned away and muttered, "I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
"No," the younger saiyajin shook his head, "you had every right to, Geta. I don't know what the hell happened to you, but I can't help but feel that somehow it's all my fault... I wish I was there with you."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "No, you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Kakarotto pulled Vegeta over to look at him and said, "Geta, I meant what I said when I said I could never be without you! You're the only true friend that I've ever had, and nothing, nothing could have torn us apart!"  
  
The slighter saiyajin watched him through buoyant eyes and smiled slightly, "You and your speeches, Kakarotto."  
  
His friend drew him into a hug and nestled his face into the prince's hair, "I won't ever be without you ever again, Geta. And that's a promise that I can keep."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Good. I'd have to beat the crap out of you if you didn't."  
  
Kakarotto laughed at that, and all the awkward tension between them dissipates.  
  
Smiling, the prince said, "Say, Kakarotto, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, um... Do you remember the day that you left for Chikyuu-sei? You sort of... kissed me?" Vegeta futilely tried to block the blush that came to his cheeks. "D-did you actually mean something by that?"  
  
Kakarotto frowned, "Kiss? I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed at the look of horror that crossed the prince's face. "I'm just kidding! I remember!"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "And?"  
  
A sly smile. "I enjoyed it."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta demanded, "You enjoyed it, huh? Well then, what if I did this?" He roughly grabbed the back of Kakarotto's head and pulled him into a tight kiss, brushing his lips against the others. The younger saiyajin's eyes widened and Vegeta jumps away from him, yelping in pain. He fell off the couch and glared at the younger saiyajin angrily. He yelled, "You 'it ny 'ongue, you 'akayaro!"  
  
Kakarotto looked at him as if he were crazy, "Your tongue?! Is that what was in my mouth?!"  
  
"You can' 'ell 'e you aven' 'een kithed 'ike 'at 'ehore."  
  
"Uh... say that again?" Vegeta merely rolled his eyes. Kakarotto protested, "I'm only eleven! My first kiss was the one I gave you! I didn't even know you were supposed to do that with your tongue!"  
  
"Why 'o I al'ays horget you're so 'amn youn'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: ...Blame my sis for the ending. She just had to have a little bit of humor in it. I hope that you liked it anyway. Please R&R! 


End file.
